La vida de Renesme Cullen
by Moni Morgensten Vulturi
Summary: Despues de unos años del incidente con los Vulturi, Ren descubre que tiene tres dones y su mejor amiga Corín, se une al aquelarre. Esto llega a los oidos de los Vuluris que solicitan la precensia de Ren y Corin en Volterra de inmediato. Pero no contaban con los imprevistos del camino hacia Volterra. MAL SUMARY ENTREN Y LEAN
1. Prólogo

_**Prólogo**_

**Renesme Pov**

Hola aquí les traigo un pequeño resumen de mi loca, difícil, apasionada y divertida vida.

Bueno creo que todos me conocéis soy Renesme Carlie Cullen Swan. Bueno mi don digamos que evolucionó un poco pero les dejare con la duda y mas adelante descubrirán cuales son. Tengo 69 años pero aparento 17.

Mi padre se llama Edward, mi madre Bella, mis tíos Alice, Jasper, Rosaline y Emmet y mis dulces abus Carlise y Esme.

Luego esta Corín mi mejor amiga, psicóloga, confidente, vamos como una hermana. Se unió al clan 2 años después del pequeño gran incidente con los Vulturi. Tiene un don muy interesante, puede controlar la mente de las personas a su antojo. Tiene unos 80 años pero aparenta 18.

Bueno ahora me toca hablar de Jacob como todos bien sabéis soy su imprimación. Pero eso no significa que me caiga bien que lo soporte y mucho menos que lo quiera. Hace ya 2 años que me entere que era su imprimación, entonces lo entendí todo, mi madre y mi padre no paraban de hablarme maravillas sobre él y me empujaban a pasar mucho tiempo con él.

Mi relación con él esta muy clara, él me ama y yo lo odio.

Pero todo esto cambio un día en el que pasaron muchas cosas cada vez más malas.


	2. Capítulo 1 Cartas y novias

_**Capitulo 2**_

_**Novia y carta**_

**Holaaaa! Bueno hace un tiempo publique el perifracio de esta histori se que era poco pero quería dejarlo con la duda jaja **

**Esta es mi primera historia espero que no sean muy duros con migo.**

**Y ahora si disfruten de este cap…!**

**REN POV**

Corin y yo estábamos el bosque, habíamos decidido ir a alimentarnos.

-¿Hueles eso…?-me pregunto Corin. Cerré los ojos, inspire profundamente y sonreí

-Todo un bufet- respondí.

Corrimos hasta encontrarnos con una familia de cuatro ocupantes… humanos. Corín y yo llevamos unos 40 años alimentándonos de humanos, la sangre animal era ácida y amarga mientras que la sangre humana es dulce como azúcar.

-Empieza la fiesta- dijo Corín

-Que apostamos que me alimento más rápido que tú- dije con una sonrisa retadora.

-La que tarde más se alimentara de sangre animal durante… una semana- accedió.

-Trato hecho- y nos dimos la mano para sellar el trato

-YA!-Dijimos al unísono y nos tiramos a por los humanos.

-Jajajaajaja has perdidoooo- canturreo Corín

-¡No es justo tu eres un vampiro completo!- dije muy cabreada

-Si pero antes de perder eso te daba igual- contraataco Corín

-Si pero… ¡AGG!- Camine a grandes zancadas hasta la casa mientras escuchaba por detrás mío a Coíin canturrear "gané prepárate para tu dienta" mientras se reía.

Llegamos a casa toda la familia estaba en la sala menos Alice y Jasper salude a todos con un vago movimiento de mano y subí a la habitación de Corín y mía con ella pisándome los talones.

Después de ducharnos y ponernos el pijamas nos sentamos en mi cama .

Corín se puso a ver unas revistas de moda y maquillaje mientras que yo cogí mi Tablet y me ponía a jugar al _angry__birds__, _pero Corín tenía que abrir esa maldita y puñetera boca suya.

-¿Qué tal vas con tu mascota-novio?-preguntó refiriéndose a Jacob.

-Ya te he dicho muchas veces que no es mi novio y como vuelvas a repetírmelo cogeré ese gran melón que tienes como cabeza y lo meteré en estiércol Dije yo cada vez más alterada odiaba a ese chucho y odiaba que Corín me dijera que era mi novio ¡Ni muerta!

Bueno… teóricamente estoy medio muerta pero da igual.

-Hey relaja los humos _Nessi_- Dijo recalcando mi apodo, un apodo que odiaba mientras se reía entre dientes.

-Te dije que no me llamaras así!- Me disponía a arrearle un buen puñetazo en esa cabezota suya cuando oí un grito.

-¡NESSIE BAJA!-Grito mi madre desde la sala, Corín soltó una carcajada al ver mi cara de indignación al ver que no les había quitado la manía a mis padres de llamarme por el nombre de un monstruo.

-¿¡PARA QUE?!- Pregunté.

-¡BAJA YA!- Esta vez fue mi padre.

-¡VOY!- Uff que irritantes que eran "menos mal que mi padre no me podía leer los pensamientos gracias a uno de mis tres dones, era lo único que había heredado de mi madre y también podía expandirlo"

Baje las escaleras, Corín estaba al lado mío y cuando faltaban unos seis escalones para llegar a la sala empiezo a oler algo muy desagradable, volteo hacia Corín para asegurarme de que también lo olía y ella solo me miraba aguantando una carcajada, la mire con furia y seguí bajando.

Hay estaba toda la familia menos Alice y Jasper, seguramente estaban cazando o haciendo otras cosas en las que preferiría no pensar…

Miré hacia mama con una ceja levantada al verla tan sonriente, es mas parecía que la sonrisa no le cambia en la cara oh, oh maaal asunto.

-¿Qué querías?-

-Yo no soy la persona que te busca- dijo sonriendo aun mas (si eso si podía). Entonces Jacob dio un paso adelante, estábamos a un metro escaso pero yo me sentía incomoda.

-Ness… tu sabes que siempre he estado cerca de ti- y tan cerca! No se separaba de mi ni un solo segundo, creo recordar que cuando tenia seis meses pero aparentaba tener tres años intento entrar con migo al aseo de un bar!

Puff valla pedófilo- y hace pocos años supiste que eras mi imprimación y también supiste que serias mía en algún momento- ¡Ah! Increíble ahora se suponía que tengo dueño? Que era yo su p*t* personal?!-y me preguntaba si te gustaría se mi novia?-y lo tubo que decir!

-Mira…- Tome una gran respiración, era hora de decir TODO lo que he estado guardando todos estos años- Jacob yo…-Pero no pude seguir por que tía Alice entro en casa como un torbellino llamando a papá y mamá.

-!ALICE¡- Dijo mi madre tomándola de los hombros y zarandeándola suavemente.

-Alicer respira y hablan con tranquilidad- Dijo mi abuelo.

Entonces fue cuando me di cuenta de que tenía una carta abierta pero el sello era visible, un sello que conocía perfectamente.

-Pues veréis…-estaba diciendo Alice pero la corte.

-¿Que quieren los Vulturi?- Pregunte y todo el mundo fijo su mirada dorada hacia mí.

-¿Cómo que los Vulturi?- Pregunto mi madre con un tinte de dolor en su voz.

-La carta- Apunte con el dedo donde estaba la carta- Mirar el sello-dije con sencillez. Tenía miedo si, pero no de los Vulturis sino de cómo se lo tomaría mi familia a veces puede ser muy dramática.

Todo el mundo dirigió la mirada a las manos de Alice donde estaba la carta.

**-**Alice por favor ¿me das la carta?- Pregunto mi abuelo como siempre tratando de mantener la paciencia al asunto.

Mi tía le entrego la carta y el abuelo leyó en voz alta.

_Queridos Cullen:_

_Me dirijo a vosotros porque ha llegado a mis oídos que tenéis una nueva integrante en vuestro clan, le hacen llamar Corín y tiene un don muy interesante para mí._

_También me ha llegado una pequeña información sobre vuestra querida Renesme pero esta información es un poco dudosa por lo que solicitó la presencia de Renesme y Corin en Volterra de inmediato. Por supuesto dos de mis mejores guardias las recogerán en una semana exacta y se las llevaran a Volterra. Si tienen algún problema por favor no duden en contactar conmigo._

_Un saludo, Aro Vulturi._

**Taraaaa! Jaja aquí está mi primer capítulo de mi primera historia de **_fanfiction_** espero que le haya gustado **

**Agradezco que la gente la haya agregado a favoritos y de más enserio muuuuchas gracias**

**Y me encantaría que me escribieran un Reviews plisss **

**Aunque se a para decirme lo mala escritora que soy.**

**Intentare subir la semana que viene pero no prometo nada**

**Adios un besazo Moni!**


	3. Chapter 3

_**C**_**apítulo 3**

**Condición**

Holaaa

Gracias por todos sus reviews me gustaron mucho

Sé que he tardado mucho en subir este capítulo pero he tenido problemas con mi internet intentare subir más a menudo

Anitamarie cullen: Ok, ok está bien te lo dejare por el bien de la historia =)

Litvamp7: Me alegra que te guste la historia y ok no pondré más los "jajaja" XD

Bueno ya dejo de hablar y os dejo con el siguiente capitulo

Renesme Pov

Los mayores y Jacob estaban en la sala principal, discutiendo lo que deberían hacer, mientras que Corín y yo estábamos en nuestra habitación, la verdad no sé por qué le dan tantas vueltas a la situación, no hay nada que puedan hacer, podemos ir por las buenas, o por las malas y personalmente, prefiero ir por la buenas ,y además, no creo que sea para tanto: Vamos a Volterra, Corín y yo les explicamos nuestros dones, nos piden que nos unamos a los Vulturi, le decimos que no, volvemos a casa y fin.

Bella Pov

-No las podemos dejar ir solas- dije histéricamente

-Bella ya has visto que Aro no quiere a ningún otro Cullen aparte de ellas dos- Me dijo Carlise

Hace unos minutos hablamos con Aro para que dejara que alguien de la familia fuera con ellas pero no accedió.

Jacob se aclaró la garganta- Yo no soy un Cullen así que podría acompañarlas-dijo con un poco de nerviosismo

-Si no nos quieren a nosotros que somos vampiros no creo que acepten a un chucho- dijo Rosalie.

-Podríamos intentarlo….-dije yo un poco desconfiada porque Rose tenía un poco de razón.

-Está bien- dijo Carlise. Acto seguido cogió el teléfono y empezó a marcar.

-Aro-dijo Carlise -tenemos otra propuesta-

-_Claro Carlise dime_-dijo-_Aro al otro lado de la línea_.

-Queremos que Jacob el licántropo vaya con Corín y Renesme a Volterra-

-_Me niego, en el palacio Vulturi nunca ha entrado un perro y nunca entrara_-dijo cabreado Aro.

-Si no va él iremos toda la familia Cullen pero mis nietas no van a Volterra solas -dijo Carlise con un tono que no le había oído utilizar.

-_Bien…-_dijo Aro después de unos minutos en silencio- _el perro puede venir_-y colgó.

-Bien Jacob puedes irte a Volterra con las chicas.

Renesme Pov

-¿!QUE¡?-grite a coro con Corín

-Si lo sé, es genial que Jacob pueda ir con vosotras a Volterra, así podrá cuidaros, protegeros…-

¡Venga por favor! Iba a estar lejos del chucho durante un tiempo y ahora se viene con nosotras y ¡aun encima mi madre cree que estoy gritando de felicidad!

-¿¡Protegernos?! ¡Lo más seguro será que nosotras tendremos que protegerle a él!-grito Corín, mi madre la miro mal.

-¡Corín vosotras no sabéis protegeros solas!- Grito mi madre. Uuu ha tocado un tema del que sale perdiendo.

-¡¿Qué no se defenderme?!-dijo Corín amenazadoramente- ¡Se pelear el triple mejor que tú! ¡Y mi don ayuda mucho ¿no crees?!

-¡Jacob se va y punto!-grito histérica mi madre.

-¡MAMA!-Grito Corín y en un momento tía Rose estaba aquí.

A si se me olvidó mencionarlo cuando Corín llego Rose le cogió especial cariño y pronto se convirtió en su madre, al igual que tio Emm.

-¿Qué pasa cariño?-dijo acariciando su pelo.

-No quiero que el perro venga con nosotras-dijo haciendo un puchero tipo Alice.

-Ohh lo se cariño yo tampoco quiero que se valla –dijo irritada- pero los demás si quieren que se valla así que…

-¡POR EL AMOR DE DIOS ESE CHUCHO DE MIERDA ME LAS VA PAGAR EL MUY HIJO DE...!- Y el resto se perdió mientras subía por las escaleras.


End file.
